Row 322
by Theresa82
Summary: All Human oneshot AU: Elena is tired after a long month overseas so when a mysteriously familiar man sits in the seat next to her on the plane, she doesn't pay too much attention. However, when she realizes that he is actually a member of one of her favorite bands, things get interesting.


So I saw this tumblr post about meeting a band member on a plane and I just all of a sudden had to write a Delena oneshot about that. So here it is.

To all of you who are still waiting for an update on The Pierce Sisters series, IM SO SORRY. I know I havent posted anything in FOREVER but I promise I will get it up soon. I have it all planned out, I just have to actually start writing. Anyway, that you all for your support on that.

Well anyway, here is this oneshot I wrote in an hour after coming home from an AP exam. (I have no idea why inspiration struck today of all days, but when it does, I go with it.) Please forgive me for any spelling/grammatical/terrible writing errors because I haven't even proof read this once.

Enjoy!

* * *

Elena made her way to her seat in row 322 in the middle of the plane. She was tired after a long month overseas meeting new people and seeing the sights. It had been one of the best months of her life, but she was extremely ready to finally put her head down on her own bed back home.

To her disappointment, she had not been able to snag a window seat when she preordered the ticket a few months ago. This was not the best situation because she knew there was no way she was going to stay awake the whole fight and she wanted something to lean her head on other than the random stranger who would be sitting next to her the whole flight.

Sighing, she sat down in the aisle seat, glancing over at the empty seat next to her, wondering just who she would be sleep-drooling on this time. Honestly, she felt sorry for them.

She settled into her seat, pulling out her phone and earphones. The only way she was going to get any sleep was if she was drowning out the world with her own music. She scrolled down to one of her favorite songs and hit play, before closing her eyes and letting the music calm her down.

Someone tapped her leg and she quickly opened her eyes and pulled out one earphone. Stand above her was a man dressed in a black leather jacket over top a v-line black shirt. Somehow, his face seemed rather familiar to her, although it was hard to place because he was also wearing sunglasses and a low hanging hood. "Yes?" she responded, trying not to sound as intimidated as she was.

He gestured to the seat next to her. "I think that is my seat." he said.

"Oh." She quickly scrambled to stand up and step into the aisle, letting him pass. Once they were both sitting again, she ran her eyes over his face again. Why did he look so familiar?

Finally, she gave up trying to place his face and turned her attention back to her music. After that song ended, it skipped to a new artist.

Suddenly, her eyes flew open, and heart began beating like she was trying to run a marathon. Slowly, she turned her head back towards the man sitting besides her, determined not to have any kind of noticeable reaction. She looked at him, which wasn't too hard because he had his eyes closed anyway, and then back to her phone where the album cover for the band she was listening to was displayed across the screen. Her heart almost leapt into her throat.

It was him.

It was Damon Salvatore, the rock star, the lead singer of _Mystic Falls_ , and one of the most famous guitarists in the world.

She was sitting in a plane next to Damon Salvatore.

For a moment, she debated what she should do. Should she say something? Should she just pretend she didn't know who he was? It was obvious that he didn't want a crowd of people surrounding him asking for autographs. Why else would he be wearing the glasses and hood? Maybe she was wrong. Maybe it wasn't really him, but just someone who looked like him. A lot like him. Exactly like him. No, that couldn't be. This was really him, she knew it.

Finally, she decided on a course of action. Keeping her face neutral, as hard as that was, she slowly turned up the volume in her earphones until she knew he _had_ to be able to hear it.

Sure enough, a moment later, he turned to her, a questioning look on her face. "I know this is kind of a personal question, but what are you listening to?" He asked, the most sincere curiosity on his face.

She almost lost her composure, but managed to hold herself together. She shrugged as if she was indifferent and replied, "A band called _Mystic Falls_." She pulled an earphone out of her ears and handed it to him. "Here, you wanna listen?"

He grabbed the earbud and put it into his ear, a slight smile creeping onto his face as he listened to his own music.

Elena was captivated. As he listened, she watched him. She watched how his eyes danced to the music. She watched his jaw clench to keep him from singing. She watched as his lips broke free from his clenched jaw and he began mouthing the words. She watched his hands begin tapping out the beat on his lap. It was as if there was no one else around anymore. It was just Elena, Damon, and the song.

When the song ended, Elena quickly pressed the pause button and fell back into her previously established charade. "So what did you think? They are pretty good, aren't they?"

He nodded and for the first time, his eyes seemed to actually see her. He smiled again and stuck out his hand. "I'm Damon." he said. "What's your name?"

She couldn't help but smile back as she shook his hand. "I'm Elena."

His eyes narrowed again while his playful grin widened. "Elena, how much do you really know about that band?"

She raised her eyebrows. "Are you suggesting I'm not a true fan?"

He put up his hands in defense. "No! Not at all." He proclaimed. "I'm just wondering. Do you know how did they got started?"

She gave him a pointed look. Who was he to question her knowledge of his band? "Most people know of their beginnings in Nashville, and how they were found at the Bluebird Cafe, but they actually had a small recording deal before that back in their hometown for their county's radio station."

Now it was Damon's turn to raise his eyebrows in surprise. "I'm impressed. Not a lot of people know that."

"Oh yeah?" Elena replied. "And how would you know that I'm right? Maybe I'm just making things up or _pretending_ I'm someone I'm not . . ."

Damon was confused at her last comment for a moment before finally putting it together. He put his back to the window, looking at Elena with respect. "You know who I am." It wasn't a question.

Elena nodded.

Damon smiled again and leaned forward towards her. "How long have you known?"

"I figured it out a moment after you sat down." Elena said. "To be honest, I'm surprised I didn't figure it out sooner, but I guess it's because I'm just so tired." Elena let out a laugh as she remembered what she had been thinking about before he sat down.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

Elena answered before even thinking. "I was just remembering how earlier I was thinking about the poor soul who would have to sit next to me, and most likely deal with my sleep-drool. But now I'm pretty sure sleeping is out of the question. There is _no way_ I'm risking drooling on you." She looked over at him and realized that she had just told Damon Salvatore that she drools in her sleep. Her face immediately turned red, and she tried to put a hand up to cover it. "I can't believe I just told you that."

"Hey," he said, gently pulling her hand away from her face. "It's okay. You can sleep-drool on me all you want. But if you would rather, we can switch and you can take the window seat."

"Really?" she asked. Was he serious?

"Yeah. I don't mind a little drool."

"Not that!" She said, lightly punching him in the arm. "I meant about switching seats."

"Oh yeah," he pretended to just now realize. "Of course I'll switch seats with you."

Her smile widened and she stood up, letting him out into the aisle so she could take the window seat. Once they were both seated, she looked over at him again. "Thank you."

He winked at her. "No problem."


End file.
